All Zootopians go to Heaven
All Zootopians go to Heaven is a story written by LupeWolf22. The plot Essentially, it is a Zootopian take on All Dogs go to Heaven, with Nick in the role of Charlie and Finnick in the role of Itchy. In this take, the role of Annabelle has been split in two and is shared by Stu and Bonnie, while Judy is their daughter and a guardian angel in training, who is assigned to travel with Nick and ultimately falls in love with him. I essentially blended the two first ADGTH films. Enjoy! Chapter 1 Nick Wilde traveled through a swirling tunnel of lights. The accident back in Zootopia had claimed his life, and now, he was heading for a world beyond Zootopia. Suddenly, he emerged into a world of swirling clouds. He looked around. "Where am I?" he asked. Suddenly, he heard a female voice. "You're in heaven," she said. Nick turned around to see a female bunny in white robes who had wings and a gold halo about her head. He looked at her curiously. "And you are?" he asked. The bunny smiled. "I am Bonnie. I am one of the head angels here in heaven. Now follow me," she said. Bonnie then snapped her fingers, and Nick now had a white robe, wings and a halo. Nick was now an angel himself. He sighed. "I haven't exactly been the best person," he said. Bonnie shook her head. "Oh, don't worry, Nick. All Zootopians go to heaven," she said. Bonnie then took him and introduced him to her husband, the other head angel, Stu, and their eldest daughter Judy and all the other bunny kid angels that were children of theirs. Judy smiled. Nick was smitten with her. "I am a guardian angel in training," she said. Bonnie smiled. "Judy, give Nick a tour," she said. Judy nodded proudly and took him all around heaven. Just then, they came to an area of clocks. "What are these?" Nick asked. Judy turned. "These are life clocks. They mark every hour of a Zootopian's life. Here is yours," she said. Nick could hear beautiful heavenly music. He got an idea. "Can one of these be turned back?" he asked. Judy shook her head. "Yes, but if you do, you can never come back," she said. Nick then got another idea. "Would you care to dance?" he asked the beautiful bunny angel. Judy nodded. Nick held her close in a dancing pose. They danced together atop a cloud. What Judy didn't see was Nick steering them toward his life clock. Suddenly, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She was so surprised that she didn't see Nick take his clock. Only then did she see Nick turning back his clock and leaving heaven. "Nick! No! Now you can never come back!" she exclaimed. Stu and Bonnie came rushing. "What happened?" Stu asked. Judy sighed and explained. Bonnie smiled at her daughter. "Go with him and keep him out of trouble," she said. Judy nodded and left to keep an eye on Nick, unaware of her coming future. Category:LupeWolf22 stories Category:Stories inspired by other films Category:Romance Category:Alternate takes on Zootopia Category:Inspired by All Dogs go to Heaven